Surprises all around
by Evilkat23
Summary: Ok, this takes place after my pta story. This is going to be focusing mainly on the Daniels family, if you don't know who they are, then go to my pta story and read the last three chapters. If you don't then you'll just be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, as mentioned in the summary, if you guys haven't read the last three chapters of The Pta fic of mine then you won't get who some of these characters are, so please, turn around, get familiar with these characters and come back to me. Ok? Now, I give you all the sequel to the pta...which has nothing to do with the pta.**

Jackson Daniels slowly poked his head out from around the hallway corner. Retreating back to the hallway, he turned and signed to the air.

'I don't know about this, Chara.'

There was a silence, then Jack responded like he was having a conversation with someone.'Yes, I know what you said...I know I need my LV to go up...But do I have to hurt my daddy?'

Another pause, Jack then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sharp kitchen knife. He then sighed and signed.

'Ok, Chara, for you.'

Walking cautiously into the living room, the midday sun beaming into through the windows, lighting the home perfectly. His father, Benjamin Daniels laid on the couch, resting peacefully, a midday nap, most likely from him grading papers. His other father, Ivan Daniels, most likely gone, he had a meeting to go to.

Jack slowly clasped the knife's handle in both of his hands. His sleeping father was none the wiser, his chest slowly rising and falling. Jack raised the weapon above his head, ready to plunge the blade into his father's chest, but, stopped suddenly. Turning to the left, Jack then took off running to the hallway. Peeking into the living room once more, he watched as his other father, Ivan, walked into living room.

Ivan looked over at his sleeping husband and kissed him gently on the head before saying something, waking the other man up. Jack couldn't hear what his fathers were saying, so he turned to his friend and signed.

'Now what?'

Feeling footsteps coming his way, and knowing he would be in trouble for having a kitchen knife in his hand, Jack opened the hallway table drawer and threw the knife in before gently shutting it.

Ben almost jumped out of his skin as he turned the corner, not expecting to see Jack standing there. Ben put his hand on his chest and just signed.

'There you are, you've been quiet. Do you want to do anything today? I just finished grading my papers.'

Jack paused briefly before signing.

'My friend...wants to meet Frisk. Can we see them today?'

His father paused and then frowned.

'Sorry buddy, Frisk has an important meeting out of town today, Anything else?'

'How about the park?'

Jack perked up happily as his father nodded.

'Alright, go and get ready. I'll be in the living room when you are ready.'

Jack gave his father a big smile and rushed off to his room to get a few toys and his shoes.

Ben gave a soft chuckle as he watched his son run off to his bedroom.

"Alright, I'm off." Ivan said as he came into the living room, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"Got your wallet this time, dear?" Ben teased, Ivan just simply tapped his back pocket and nodded.

"Yep...You know it's weird...when I walked back in...there was..just this strange atmosphere hanging in the air." Ivan mumbled his confession while scratching the back of his head. Ben just laughed and pecked Ivan on the lips.

"You've been working too much, dear. Everything is fine." Ben then gently hugged Ivan. "Get to work before you're late." He finished. Ivan just chuckled and turned towards the door.

"See you tonight then." Ivan waved goodbye and walked out, Ben just gave a small smile, he felt something tug uncomfortably at his chest, he couldn't figure it out. Turning around, Ben jumped ten feet in the air as Jack just stood there in the hallway, a few toys in his hand, silent as ever, that's twice his own child managed to surprise him. With his hand on his chest, Ben breathed out slowly.

'Please stop sneaking up on me.' Ben signed. He then chuckled, 'You'll make my heart stop one day if you keep doing that' Ben finished.

Jack just smiled, making Ben frown a bit, something about his son's smile was just a bit unsettling.

'Welp, lets go while the day is still young.' Ben signed, leading his son out of the house. Ben paused briefly before shutting the door, peeking into his home, Ben felt a cold chill just roll down his back. Slowly, the man shut the door and just shook himself off. Getting Jack into the car, Ben got into the driver seat and started off.

Looking into the rearview mirror, Ben saw Jack signing to him.

'My friend said I need to get my...L-O-V-E up'

With his free hand, Ben sloppily signed back while still driving,

'You know how to sign for love, why did you spell it out?'

'That's how my friend puts it, they said it stands for something else.'

How odd, but, Ben decided not to question it. Just his son's imagination, he figured. Seeing the park just up a head, Ben looked back into the review mirror, only to see his son sign again, only not to him, but to the empty seat next to him. Just laughing a bit, he had nothing to say at this, he remembered when he had an imaginary friend...though his parents didn't care for that phase.

Carefully, Ben pulled into the nearest parking spot then turned took his key out of the ignition. He gave his son a smile, who smiled back in return. Once again a feeling of paranoia started to creep up Ben's spine, but he just shook it off.

Why would he be Paranoid of his own son? That's just silly.

Besides Jack's only a child, what harm could a child do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Evilkat here. I just wanted to say I know i haven't updated in a while, well, I decided to give you all a heads up, seeing that my 'wrong way' story is in between the PTA and this story I realized I should probably complete that one first before going on with this one. Now let me be clear. I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! I am merely putting it on hold for the time being so the other one can finish first. I can already hear you guys.**

 **Why make this story first then make the other one? Because...The answer is in the question, I made this one first without thinking about then i made the other one. But like i said, just on hold for the time being. Just because there will probably references and call backs to 'wrong way' in this story. And vise versa.**


End file.
